The Destiny of The Apostles of the Star
by Azelpop
Summary: Creed discovers that Eve was not the only nanoweapon created and quickly jumps at his chance to get it before anyone remembers it. Now The Apostles of the Star have her, and plan on using her to her fullest. Will she follow him to the end? Or can Train convince her that not all people are bad before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Nanotechnology, when in the wrong hands, is a very dangerous thing. They can come in all different forms, though the common one seemed to be children. Nine years ago, two scientists had begun researching the science, and had made two weapons.

The first one was the perfect one, made by Tearju Lunatique. The girl's name was Eve. When she showed what her powers could do, people were astounded. She was immediately taken into the hands of the rich Torneo Rudman. Tearju quit nanomachinery after that, not to be seen again. The second one was made by Tearju's rival, Lanta Kinderson. The result did not have a gender, and they did not give it a name. Why bother? It was imperfect. A failure. Nothing. The failed experiment was hidden away in Lanta's personal lab, and then she killed herself.

Two years passed.

Eve had been bought by Torneo Rudman and saved by a sweeper named Sven Vollfied.

Failure had been living in a tube. Alone.

So when someone came into the lab it had been stored in, it wasn't sure what to do.

"And you're sure you can recover it?"

That's what Failure awoke to. It didn't open its eyes- it wasn't sure how to. When its creator locked it away, she took all of its knowledge with her. How to talk, how to move... the only thing it could do was breathe and hear.

"Of course, Creed. It'll be simple." A button was pressed, and the warm liquid that had kept Failure company changed. It began to bubble and the temperature lowered, as if it was attempting to wake up its contents.

Its mind was suddenly filled with knowledge. Failure received everything its creator Lanta had and more. Its eyes fluttered open, and it saw two men and a woman smiling back at it. _Who are these people? _It thought, looking at them cautiously.

Another wave of bubbles hit. Its bald head suddenly grew long green hair. Its eyes turned to a rosy red, and its skin gained a tan color. It developed further and further, until the bubbles and the liquid drained out. Failure, not knowing how to stand, hit the ground of its container. It looked down, only to see it had turned into a she.

The container opened, and Failure was covered with a blanket. The man that was pressing buttons was walking over, smiling. "Can you speak?" He asked. She looked up at him and blinked.

"You have a personality, right?" The other man, the one who covered her with a blanket, asked. Her attention turned to him. He seemed more trustworthy then the other one. The one with the glasses... There was something off about him. He didn't seem right... All three smelled like blood, but he... He just emitted something that put Failure off.

"Yes." She answered, jumping at her own voice a bit. It was very light, not like the others'. _Well obviously, stupid. _She scolded herself.

The man in front of her smiled a bit, and the one in the lab coat was smirking and writing something down on a pad. "Do you have a name?" He asked, looking up from his pad. Failure shrunk a little bit, shuffling a bit closer to the other man instead. He saw this and raised his eyebrows, writing something else down.

The other man saw this too, and he put a hand on her head. "It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." He said reassuringly. "My name is Creed Diskenth. You can call him Doctor, and the woman's name is Echidna. Will you say your name now?" He asked as if he was talking to a shy five year old.

She looked at the woman now, who was flicking a cigarette on the floor with a bored expression, before looking back to Creed. "I don't have a name. Back when I was around people, they called me Failure." She stated, looking down. She had been calling herself that in her thoughts for years, but only now did she know why.

Doctor wrote down something else on his pad. "Ok... Can you tell me everything you remember?" He asked. She looked at Creed again who nodded in assurance.

"It's still a bit hazy, so I'm sorry if I don't get it completely accurate…" The green-haired machine mumbled before she began. The man simply nodded and allowed her time to think about it. "My creator, Ms. Lanta, wanted nothing more than to pass her rival Ms. Tearju. Ms. Lanta tried everything she could to beat her in anything, so she dabbled in quite a few subjects at a time, extending her knowledge. When she found out about Ms. Tearju going into nanotechnology, she did the same thing. I was the result of many years and millions of dollars, but Ms. Lanta rushed me so as to get done before Ms. Tearju. My nanomachines didn't have enough time to develop before she presented me to the many rich buyers that could have done so much with me… Raw power flowed from the machines and I…" She looked down, taking a moment to truly register what she had done so long ago. "I killed almost everyone in the room. Not on purpose, I just killed to kill. That's all my nanomachines had known what to do… Afterwards Ms. Lanta locked me up in here, marking me Failure. I haven't been out since."

"You're not a failure." Creed said almost immediately. "You're the most advanced thing I've seen. You're perfect." He said, putting his hand under her chin. "We have come to give you an offer that'll show the world just how perfect you are. Join us and The Apostles of the Star. Then you'll never have to be alone again." Though his actions were a show, it was very convincing. It almost made Echidna chuckle a bit, but she held it in, looking away and smirking instead.

Failure looked up at him again. It was either go with the first person who has ever treated her kindly or go back to being alone. "Ok." She nodded, smiling for the first time. Creed stood up, offering his hand to her. She grabbed it and lifted herself up, her brain reminding her how to move. Doctor, who had been scribbling things down the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Well, we can't call you something you aren't, Failure. What should we call you?" He asked, walking over to her and Creed. Failure was unsure how to answer, not knowing any names that would be exactly good for herself.

"I know." Creed began, smirking. "We'll call you something that is meaningful. We'll call you Destiny, for the one you are going to fulfill by joining us." He was dramatic about it, as to be expected. This made Echidna roll her eyes.

"Anyway, let's get going. Shiki is going to want to see our newest recruit," She spoke for the first time the entire meeting. She made a hole in the space, Doctor walking through it. Creed was next, and then Echidna took her hand and they went through together.

Failure- no, Destiny- started her new life as the perfection of The Apostles of the Star. What she didn't know is how far they intended to extend this perfection.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Week

Destiny's life started out slowly. She didn't mind it; there were a lot of things she had to get used to. As soon as the four went to the mansion, the young girl was given clothes and food. She was introduced to Shiki, and the two quickly bonded. Destiny had quite the interest in Tao since it was the one thing she had little knowledge of it and Shiki was very excited to have someone to teach. The next day she was kidnapped by another Apostle, a girl named Kyoko, and taken to the mall. None of the outfits really suit her taste, however. Kyoko had taken her to a fabric store to see if they could possibly make something she'd enjoy, but they didn't have to in the end. After she thought of the design she wanted, a large burgundy jacket with coat tails with shoulders decorated in large stars, black jean shorts, a cream tank top, and knee high white boots, the clothes simply formed on her body due to her nanomachines, even though she had little control over them yet. That was the first time they did anything.

After a week of remembering how to move around and do common chores, she was put into training. She typically requested working out her nanomachines for two things: to become stronger in her transformations and to gain control over them without fear of her going on another rampage.

Her nanomachines weren't the only things that developed. Though it was mostly shaped by Creed, her personality and view on things were changed quite considerably. She turned out to be calm almost all the time, only ever showing any form of excitement around Creed, Shiki, and Kyoko. She was also very loyal to things that she deemed important and had an awful tendency to defend them to her last breath. She also began gaining a prejudice. She hated a good amount of people- the rich, scientists, Chronos, anyone in high command, and sweepers who tried to pursue bounties on The Apostles. Even though Creed was an exception to people in high command, Destiny made no exception for Doctor.

By the end of the week, Destiny had made a good amount of progress. Her nanomachines were now 90% under control and she had learned that her hair had to be in pigtails before she could do anything with it. Since they had only found that out the day before, she was only able to straighten it into sharp spikes so far, but Doctor had said she'd be able to do much more with more training. She had also learned how to fight. She fought so well she could defeat the fat man called Maro so long as he didn't use his Tao. Another good thing was that she kept Kyoko company like she was doing now.

"So, have you fallen in love with anyone yet?"

"Love? I don't even know how to feel that yet."

"What!? You have to be kidding me!"

Water splashed as the two girls kicked their feet in the water of the fountain in the back of the hideout. It was a beautiful day, but no one else was free. The conversation on love, however, was a daily thing. "Kyoko, I've only been awake for two weeks. Where would I even find anyone to fall in love with in that time?" Destiny asked, looking at her friend.

"If it isn't extremely obvious then you're definitely not lying about not knowing how to feel love." The black haired teen sighed, looking at the fish in the fountain come up to their feet to investigate before turning back. It was obvious that Destiny had feelings for Shiki, but it seemed like the only people to notice were Kyoko, Leon, Charden, and Doctor. Plus, if Kyoko's love senses were correct, Shiki also returned these feelings. The extent of them, however, was a mystery.

Destiny sighed, looking at her reflection in the water. "I'm sure it'll come eventually. In the meanwhile I have to focus on the objectives Creed is setting on me first. They're all far above the skill level I have now, but I owe it to him for getting me out of that hellhole I was in." She stated, not looking over at Kyoko.

Kyoko was about ready to respond but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and a looming shadow."Girls, Creed wants everyone to report to his hall." The familiar deep voice of Charden informed. Both of them looked up at him, though Kyoko stood first. The two began walking away, not waiting for Destiny who still sat on the fountain's edge. A couple of birds began splashing about in the water, catching her interest. She stared at them for a bit before standing up and putting her boots back on. It wasn't good to keep Creed waiting - especially not when the destination was his hall.

Something big was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Plots

Destiny walked to Creed's hall, looking around the familiar halls as she went. This was her first time walking alone before since everyone was so worried for her nanomachines to malfunction again, so she took comfort in the feeling of being independent for once. She'd have to thank Charden later.

After a minute or two of walking, Destiny noticed a familiar grumble. She looked down the hall to see Shiki walking straight towards her. "There you are," He began, his voice slightly muffled by the bandages wrapped around his face, "I've been looking all over for you. I can't believe Charden let you walk on your own. Come on, you're late." He grabbed her wrist, walking at a much brisker pace than before.

Another minute passed until they walked into the hall, their footsteps echoing. Creed was sitting in his chair while the rest of the apostles were in their respective areas. "Nice of you to finally join us, Destiny." He hummed at the girl in front of him. She looked up at him and nodded, opening her mouth to apologize. "Don't worry about it, just get in your spot now." He interrupted. She jumped up to her spot next to a standing Shiki, sitting with her feet off the edge.

"I brought you all here so I can tell you about our plan to reveal ourselves to the world," Creed started. "As you all know, there is a World Summit in the next few days. All of the important leaders will be there, as well as the media. Oh yes, we'll get plenty of attention there..." He grumbled the last bit, as if saying it more to confirm it to himself.

"Yay! We're going to be famous!" Kyoko cheered, raising a fist. This made Charden huff a bit, but a small smirk appeared on his face.

"All I ask is that all of you are ready and that Train isn't touched. Destiny, you'll be the only one staying behind. I don't think that anything will happen as far as Chronos goes, but it's always good to have reinforcements…" He looked at her for a brief second before turning to address everyone else. "You all have four days to be ready. I trust I won't be disappointed with anyone." With that, he stood up and looked towards Echidna, who had already made a hole to go back to Creed's room. The debates began as soon as Creed was gone.

"Aw hell yes, looks like I just got an excuse to kill that stupid Black Cat." Durham boomed, laughing a bit.

"Oh please. Like Creed will let you do that. You know how important he is to him." The eating Maro added, stuffing another donut in his mouth. "What? I wasn't going to stop eating just because I was called here." He defended himself from the glares he was now receiving from everyone in the room.

"I swear, Durham, if you lay a finger on Mister Black, I'll scorch you!" Kyoko shouted, adding a bit of a growl in the end. Charden put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down. Her body heat rose at just the thought of one of her own killing her precious love.

"Kyoko, you're so weird. It's just a guy. I don't see why we don't just kill them all and get it over with." Leon grumbled, sitting on his floating skateboard.

"You guys will all follow orders as planned. Do you honestly want Creed being mad with all of us?" Doctor asked, looking at Shiki for some support. "You'll all be able to use your powers accordingly. As by Creed's orders, Black Cat will not be touched." Shiki ended the argument, jumping down and walking out the room.

Durham growled at the idea of letting the sweeper go free and spat out, "Yeah, let's see what you're going to do about it, pipsqueak." He also jumped down, leaving the room in a storm.

One by one everyone went off to continue their business before they were interrupted until Destiny was the only one left in the room. Chronos,.. What was she up against? What If they did actually come and she had no idea how to transform anything besides her hair still? She couldn't let Creed down, but in her position all she could use was a bow and her fists. Then there's this Train, otherwise known as the Black Cat, who was he? And why had no one told Destiny about him? Questions swirled in the machine's mind before they were interrupted by a light voice.

"Just going to sit up there all day or are you going to come to training?" The voice of Shiki travelled throughout the hallway. "I couldn't have you walking alone again." He responded to her questioning look. "If we get done early Kyoko bought some cake. You haven't had that before, right?" He smiled comfortingly even though it couldn't be seen through the mask.

Destiny hopped down, walking over to Shiki while attempting to void her face of any sad emotion. Even Shiki had kept the existence of this Black Cat from her. What was everyone trying to hide? More importantly, why?


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**I'm so sorry that such a short update took a year! I had to research a few things, and then I became bombarded with other responsibilities. Since this chapter is as short as it is, the next one should be up within the week. And trust me, it'll be worth the wait. ~azel**

Four days came and went in a flash to everyone in The Apostles of the Star. Between training and trying to help everyone else get ready for the mission, Destiny was wiped out. She hardly had anything to speak for it too. All she had learned to do was to use her spiky hair like tentacles. Granted it was extremely useful, it wasn't nearly as much as she had hoped. She also had no information on Black Cat. Every time she'd try to ask someone about it they'd rush to do something else. Kind of like now.

Doctor and Destiny were the only two people in the room, and if glares could kill Doctor would've been dead over ten times already. At the moment he was trying to put a speaker in the girl's ear so she could communicate with the guards that would be stationed around the entire hide out but it continually fell out. Doctor concluded that Destiny's hatred for him was just attempting to spite him.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually you know." He sighed, putting the speaker down so as to have a break. "Once we start taking your training to level three I'll be guiding you the whole way. Shiki will only be there occasionally." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Look, we leave in an hour and then you won't have to deal with me. Please just put this speaker in your ear?"

The green-haired girl looked at the speaker and put it in her ear. Without her control her nanomachines took it and latched onto it, making her gasp and grip her ear. "Ouch… It feels like it's biting me. Did you do this on purpose?" She turned on him and growled.

He pushed his glasses up, grabbing a board and scribbling on it. "No, but it's safe to assume that your nanomachines are simply welcoming the technology." He mumbled, more to himself than to Destiny.

"Huh, that's odd. Anyway, if that's all you need me for, I'm going to go check on the others. Try not to get yourself killed; I want that pleasure for myself." She stated, standing and walking out of the room as fast as possible. Doctor sighed, putting his palm on his forehead. What was he going to do with her?

After a long search through almost everyone's rooms, Destiny finally sat with her back to the wall and took a breath. The only rooms she hadn't hit were Durham's and Shiki's. Durham's because he scared her and Shiki's because he had requested that he wasn't bothered the day of their leaving. _So much for getting answers…_ She thought, letting out a slight growl. She had two things to do in those four days, two things!

"Is something wrong, Destiny?" A calming voice came from in front of the green-haired girl. She looked up at it, Creed coming into her vision. "Why are you sitting in the hallway? We put a couch in your room for a reason." He said with a smile, extending his hand out to help her up.

She dusted the back of her shorts off before answering him. "I was only thinking. I was trying to find the others but all I could find were troops trying to tell me what to do. I don't think they want to deal with escort duty; they keep trying to send me to my room by assuring me they have everything under control." She muttered with a sigh. She hated being babysat, but if it was Creed's orders than she'd follow them.

"Don't worry about them. I trust that everything will go well the two days we're gone. Just make sure not to even think of your nanomachines unless you're starting a battle." He assured her, brushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear. This appeared to comfort her which made Creed smile. It was almost too easy getting her to do as he wished. "We're all on our way now, so make sure to watch. I trust you can find food. Stay safe, ok, Destiny?" And after a nod from the younger Apostle, he turned on his heel and left, showing the start of a strange two days for the 'perfection.'


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Truth

The first day went by fast with very minor problems. Destiny had found a few guards trying to slack off and a bug was found close to the base, but other than that nothing. The bug now stayed in Doctor's room so he could take a peek at it when he got back. It didn't seem like it did anything but record conversations, but how it got there in the first place was a mystery considering how well hidden they were.

The nanoweapon spent a good portion of the day researching who the Black Cat was. For some odd reason everything on him was password protected, so no matter how much she tried to hack the system, nothing happened. It was like they knew she was going to look while they were gone. In her anger she accidentally broke the keyboard and decided it'd be a good idea to stop for a little while.

Now it was a new day. Destiny stared up at the ceiling from her bed, sighing a bit to herself. "They've gone through so many measures to keep me from knowing about Black Cat. Could he be that dangerous?" She mumbled to no one in particular, lifting up her hand as if to touch the ceiling. She groaned before flipping onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow. "This is awful." She grumbled into it. Her pity fest was interrupted when a guard walked into the door.

"Destiny, are you awake?" He looked at the unmoving girl, his mask void of any emotion. She flipped onto her back again and sat up, mumbling a 'yeah, what is it?' He stepped more into the room, shutting the door. "Our troops just came back from a perimeter check. Apparently they saw a moving shadow over by the forests on the east side. It didn't look like anyone from our team."

Destiny grumbled, plopping her head back down on her pillow in an ungraceful manner. "I'll go and take care of it in just a few minutes. It's probably not anything big, just someone who decided to go hiking again." She told him. He nodded and left the room, leaving Destiny by herself. Her mind flipped through the names and faces of the Chronos members Creed had made her memorize. Every number flipped through her mind, leading down to number one. What if it was a Chronos number? How would she fight that? Surely that'd be the worst case scenario… _Or the best,_ She thought, smirking at her idea, _Chronos numbers are supposedly some of the smartest people around. Surely they have information on Black Cat! If I can capture one and question them, maybe I could get information without the other apostles even knowing…_

Now excited to see if the intruder was Chronos, she stood up and took off her night gown, her nanomachines reforming her clothes in a matter of seconds.She was getting much better at that trick with her advancement. She walked out of the door, the guards giving her a nod as she passed by. She was well aware they didn't think highly of her, but she didn't care. They were nameless guards. They knew if something would happen Creed would be informed right away, so at least they didn't act on their distrust and dislike.

It took a few minutes to get to the eastern forest. They made sure their perimeter extended rather far since their current base was incredibly luxurious, and they'd hate to have to move from it. The green-haired girl looked around for at least half an hour. Nothing was found. She even climbed trees, but there was no sign of any shadow that the guards had been talking about. "I knew I should've just done this myself. To think I thought they'd be able to do a simple perimeter check… I'm going to have to tell Creed that this is an Apostle's job." she grumbled, the happy feeling she was going on dropping. She turned to head back towards the base, but before she could take a step, however, a sword was pointed directly at her neck.

"Looking for me?" The voice rang with authority. Destiny looked up slowly at the source, only to see Sephiria Arks looking straight at her. "I didn't think I'd run into trouble all the way out here. How did you find me?" She asked, her sword not moving in the slightest. When she didn't get a response from the girl, she gritted her teeth. "I asked you a question. What are you doing out here? I haven't seen anything about you on our reports; and don't bother trying to say you're not an apostle. You've already admitted it."

Destiny looked at Sephiria, her picture flashing in her mind. The number one of the Chronos numbers was standing right in front of her; how much luckier could she get? "You're going to have to be more careful next time, Ms. Arks. The guards saw you. You must have some pretty bad hiding skills if those idiots managed to-" But her sentence remained unfinished as she was forced to the ground, held down by a knee with the sword glinting above her in the sunlight.

"I don't need your commentary. Now, tell me who you are." The older woman hissed at her, leaning in to see her face. She noticed how there wasn't any fear on it. She could've easily been killed by now, yet she wasn't even frightened? Perhaps she had a wonderful poker face. However, a closer inspection revealed that she was truly void of any emotion at the moment.

Destiny spoke slowly, almost silent. "I want to strike a deal with you. I need information on a certain someone and I feel like you have it," she paused, looking for a reaction. When there wasn't one, she continued, "Of course, you'll get something out of this as well. I'll tell you some information about me, as well as where our current base is. However, if I tell you, you must wait at least two days to attack. That's when the base will be at its least protected." She finished. Technically it was a fair trade, and she didn't lie at all. The base would be at its weakest in two days, simply because no one would be there.

Three minutes passed with absolutely no movement between the two. The only sound was the occasionally chirp of a bird and a squirrel digging around in the leaves. Finally, Sephiria stood, moving to let Destiny get up. The sword was still point at her. "I accept your deal. There will be no running after information is exchanged. I still want you to answer my questions first. I hope you don't mind I still don't trust you. Now, who are you? I want to know your name, where you came from, why you're working with Creed, and how many people are with you."

"Careful, that last question wasn't in our bargain. I'm only telling you about myself." Green hair shook a bit in excitement, her nanomachines beginning to get a bit out of hand due to the lack of emotion being shown. It took a lot of effort to keep her emotions down, especially since her nanomachines were mainly driven on these. It was like not breathing to her- the longer she held everything in, the antsier her body gets. She spoke slowly again, making sure to spell out every detail. "My name is Destiny Diskenth. That was the name that Creed gave me when he rescued me from the lab of Lanta Kinderson. My old name was Failure. I do not remember the name I had before that one. I'm working with Creed because I want to rid this world of the evil that the Apostles of the Star and I see."

Recognition hit Sephiria like a brick. "You're the Nanoweapon that was created by Doctor Kinderson, aren't you? How were you turned back on? It was impossible to get past the third level. I personally came to destroy you, but the third level down collapsed in on itself. How did you survive?" She was so certain that there was no way to get to the ninth level where Destiny was being held. She took a step back when she saw her hair harden and straighten like spikes.

Nanomachines took over the emotion now flowing through the girl, her hair once again twitching. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions, Ms. Arks. Perhaps we should move onto my questions now before I get truly mad." She grumbled, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The lab was collapsed? People were sent to destroy her? Did they kill Lanta and the rumors of her killing herself were untrue? Maybe she was looking for a cure. Maybe she was looking to help. "Now, I need information on someone known as Black Cat. Do you know of him?"

Sephiria took her stance once again, her facial expression hardening. "Of course I know about him. What business do you have with Heartnet?" An answer wasn't given, so she just continued. "Black Cat is only a title. His real name is Train Heartnet. He travels with Sven Vollfied and Eve. He's a sweeper now, but he used to be an assassin for Chronos."

"Do you know why The Apostles would want him?"

"I know Creed has already had a strange obsession with Heartnet. He wants him to join you all, as far as I know. He refers to him as perfect. The two people he travels with are also of interest, though not as much as Train is, considering Creed has you now. Sven Vollfied is only a sweeper; though there are rumors he possesses the vision eye. Eve, however, is a nanoweapon like you."

"Wait, I thought…" Destiny stuttered, stepping back a step. She was the perfection, wasn't she? She was the only nanoweapon on the planet, right? Her hair spiked, moving around like tentacles. "You're lying. You're lying!" She shouted, ducking under the sword and charging at Sephiria. She landed a solid punch right in her gut, catching her off guard. Sephiria responded by slicing at her with her sword, managing to cut her face. "How dare you lie to me!? I am the only nanoweapon! I'm the only perfection! Creed promised!"

"Creed was the one that lied!" Came a shouted response along with a hit with the blunt of the sword, causing the green haired girl to fall on the ground. "Eve is much more advanced than you. She doesn't malfunction. She can transform parts of her body. Train is the perfect assassin. Why he ever quit Chronos is a mystery to me, but the truth is that he is a perfect killer. By now my bug has already found where your base is. You better not be lying about it being at its weakest." And with that, she disappeared, leaving a crying Destiny on the ground, her heart now shattered.


	6. Chapter 6: Numb

How long had she been lying on the ground? Minutes? Hours? Destiny's eyes were dry. Her normally bright body was dull in color, like a slowly dying rose that was losing the colors in its petals. She didn't move. Anyone walking by would have thought she was dead, and four hours passed before guards began to panic that she was, in fact, gone. They came to look for her, and they went into a panic once they found there another hour passed. Though she only had the cut on her cheek that was already being healed by her nanomachines and the slowly bruising mark on her forehead, they were so uncertain she was dead they carried her the whole way home. She didn't move until they got her into her bed, where they all freaked out even worse when she actually moved and helped them get her out of her jacket.

How many hours passed now? Several? None? How long had it been since she learned she wasn't special like she thought? How long had it been since she had her heart broken? At least, she was sure this must have been what a broken heart felt like. Nothing felt worse than it did at that moment. Was she just a joke to everyone? _I bet everyone already knew about this. _She thought, sighing as another tear fell down her cheek. She stood up, very wobbly, and walked over to a mirror. Her face was red, but the cut on her cheek was gone.

She gently touched the mirror, sighing and blinking, rubbing her eyes with her free arm. She couldn't be seen like this. She couldn't show the other Apostles that she knew what she did. Something bad could happen. She touched the bruise on her forehead, wondering why it hadn't healed yet. It was throbbing slightly, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. _Maybe a shower would help. _

The red-faced girl looked at a clock in the room. She still had another hour until Creed got back. That was plenty of time. She stripped herself of her garments, all of them fading as soon as they stopped touching her due to them just being nanomachines. She grabbed a short, green dress with white lice lining the bottom out of the closet. She didn't know where it came from, but she just figured Kyoko got it for her. She went into the bathroom and let the water run for a minute, before hopping in and letting the warmth envelope her.

Her thoughts began to take her back once she started on her hair, which was out of the pigtails for the first time in quite a while. Why would they lie to her? Why did they choose her instead of Eve? The hardest question, were they the evil ones? She shook her head and decided to focus on getting done so that way she could make herself look nice for... For who? There were only three names in her mind right now- Creed, Eve, and Train. Who was it that she wanted to never concern? The silver-haired boy who helped her all this time... Why couldn't she remember his name?

She began to panic, quickly finishing her shower and stepping out to dry and brush her hair. Names and faces were beginning to slip her mind. Her color was dulling out and then illuminating. She quickly threw her hair back in the pig tails and everything stopped. Even time, for a short moment, stopped for the girl before she was thrown right back into it and everything was fine.

Destiny looked at herself in the mirror. "What was that?" She asked her reflection. Her nanomachines were in a complete calm which was actually strange. Her confusion should be causing them to spasm slightly, but the only thing they were doing was fixing the bruise on her forehead. Her mind felt clearer and she no longer felt that broken feeling from before. "Am I really better?" She asked the mirror once again. Naturally not getting a response, she put on a pair of panties and slipped her head under her dress, walking out of her bathroom and jumping on her bed.

She somehow spent 45 minutes in there. She was only in the shower long enough to almost faint... She shoved it in the back of her mind, deciding she had too much to think about already. Creed would be coming back soon, and he'd hear of what happened from the guards. He and Doctor will come running in her room and she'll act like all she knows is that they're going to attack the base and they have to get out as soon as possible.

She laid her face on her pillow. She must have accidentally fallen asleep, because she felt herself being shaken. "Destiny? Destiny are you ok?" Something seemed off about the concern in the voice. It would have been completely normal before, but now it cut her a little. She opened her eyes to see six more looking back at her. Creed had been shaking her, Doctor had his clipboard, and Shiki let out a small sigh of relief as soon as her eyes opened. "Oh, Destiny, you're alright. The guards said you looked close to dying before! What happened?"

She sat up slowly, blinking at them. "The guards found an intruder by the border. When I went to go look, she took me out as fast as possible. She was... Sephiria Arks... She said she had found a way to infiltrate the base... They're attacking in two days." She said it all very quietly, not making eye contact. All three looked shocked, but then they quickly regained their composure.

"Destiny, will you come with me so we can examine the damage Sephiria did on your body?" She began to protest, but Doctor just pushed his glasses up. "Creed and the others will take care of the evacuation. For now, we need to make sure you're ok." He walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for her. She looked over at Shiki and Creed, hoping for a saving line.

It was Shiki who spoke this time. "Everything will be fine, Destiny." He said, looking into her eyes. Something was wrong, but the fact no one else was picking it up was very concerning. Creed was simply smiling, before sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"You were brave for facing Arks all on your own, my little star." He said, almost tricking with her with the emotion he put into his voice. "We're not quite ready to face Chronos yet, so we will be splitting up for a while. You can stay with Shiki, Echidna, and I until we figure out your new living arrangements. For now, Doctor just wants to do some tests, no biggy. Now go on." She stood up and walked out, her eyes blank.

"What are we going to do about our experi-"

"We can't do it now, Shiki. With all the stress that will be put on her nanomachines after the move, who knows what will happen if we introduce her to Tao. Just because she's not our only available test subject doesn't mean we can ruin her. Go tell the others about what we've found out."

Creed walked out of the room, leaving a disappointed Shiki. He had known about Eve and how much more powerful she was than Destiny, but keeping it from her was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. He sat on her bed, grabbing a piece of paper with an unfinished picture of him and her on it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this on my own terms."


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Once More

Test after test showed nothing wrong was Destiny. If anything, her machines were stronger than before. Doctor wrote this off as a result of exercising them in a real life setting. In truth, it was probably due to the rush of new emotions hitting her. She knew what she had to do now. She had to find Black Cat, figure out what he knew. She wanted to know both sides of the story, and the Doctor's write off made doing this so much easier.

Before heading back to her room, Destiny took a quick turn towards Kyoko's room. There wasn't a lot in it since she didn't live there- just a couch, a TV, a small closet, and some things with a brown-haired boy who she didn't recognize on it. The fire user was in the process of packing up her stuff, a Popsicle dangling from her mouth. She dropped her boxes and ran to Destiny as soon as she walked into the room. "I heard what happened! Are you ok!?" The concern in her voice didn't put the weapon off like Creed's had. It was much more sincere.

"Kyoko, I'm fine." She giggled a bit, assuring her she was, in fact, okay. Kyoko let out a breath, returning to her various boxes. Destiny sat on the couch since her offer to help was shot down before she could even make it, watching her.

"So this whole move thing. Totes stupid, right?" Kyoko said, stacking another box into a pile. "I mean, I don't live here anyway. It's a nice hang out though. I mean, have you seen this place? It's like a castle." She sat down for a break, grabbing another Popsicle from a little box for herself. It took her a minute before she offered one to Destiny, who tired it cautiously. It was her first one since Kyoko wasn't one for sharing usually. The cold was welcoming. "So, you staying with Creed and stuff? Man, that's going to be booooring. They're talking about moving to another castle, but this one on an island with crazy waves around it. How on earth do they expect us to get there for meetings? Then there's you. You have to get out more, Dest."

It was like Kyoko read her mind. "You know, that's actually the reason I stopped in here. I don't know what they're thinking, keeping me there. It wouldn't be the right path to take my development at all. So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to convince them to let me stay with you?" she said, a smile crossing her face. Staying with Kyoko would be pleasant, and it might actually make her feel better. Since the little white out she had, her learned emotions were pretty much nonexistent according to her nanomachines. Talking to Kyoko made them active again, and she once again felt them moving around.

Kyoko jumped, grabbing her hands. "That's a genius idea!" She screamed, her eyes lighting up, "It'd be like a really long sleepover! And then Charden and I can help you out. We'll have Doctor give us some of his records! You know, he might even have something in there about wings. What if we gave you wings? Then you could fly to the island and back whenever you had to! Oh, it's perfect! Come on, let's go ask now!" The weapon was tugged out of the room and rushed to Creed's hall. Though the way to the end was a bit different than Destiny anticipated, it was all according to plan.

Creed said yes to the girls' idea. Shiki didn't approve one bit, but at that point Creed didn't care. When Destiny explained that Kyoko was going to take her on some real life missions since that was proven to make her nanomachines stronger, there was no question to it. They were on their way that night, though Destiny's stuff did kind of slow them down a bit.

"Okay, so here's your room. Lucky we have a guest bedroom. Charden comes in and out as he pleases, but he should be here in the morning. We have a mission." The fire breather left Destiny to her unpacking, closing the door behind her.

The smaller room was very confusing for Destiny. Was this the space normal people kept _all_ of their stuff? She was told she'd have many things to fit into even her room, what with her drawing talent in such. If that room was going to be full by the time she was done, how full was this room going to be? She sighed, folding the blanket she was given upon being discovered and putting it on her bed. Maybe this whole moving thing would be a hard thing to manage.

She took off the dress she had worn that day, it not being made of nanomachines falling to the floor. Her nanomachines reformed a sky blue T-Shirt and green, silky PJ pants. She put the dress away before opening the door and going to the living room. Kyoko was sitting there, watching some show on the TV. Destiny stopped right behind the couch, staring at the box. The black-haired girl looked up to her, before laughing at her expression. "Man that's right, they never showed you TV, did they? Sit down, we're watching a movie." She hopped up, walking to the kitchen.

Destiny sat on the couch, her head tilted to the side. She heard about TV. Apparently it was amazing. She didn't know why she didn't ever watch it at the old base. She continued staring until Kyoko came back with a bowl of popcorn, handing it to her. "Okay, so for your first movie, since you're kind of a kid, we're going to watch something animated. You don't mind, right?" She smiled, pulling out a tape that had the picture of a lion on it. She set everything up before plopping on the couch next to the machine, grabbing a handful of the popcorn and eating it as it began. The night flew by as an everyday machine caused a nanoweapon to sit in wonderment, and a pair of friends connected over dumb kid movies.


End file.
